That One Guy
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: She Loved him. Her Kami-Nii Sama. But he loved her. And that 'her' wasn't Elsie. It never really was, neither would be. But for once, she had accepted it. She just wanted to be there for him, just as his little Guardian, if not his Queen. She could have all the guys that she would wish for but she loved him,that One Guy... Elsie's one-sided feelings for Keima, a short drabble.


**Konnichiwa again, peeps. So this is my second contribution to this adorable fandom. Well this one's a Kelsie too, so hope y'all don't mind. Actually this is not exactly a story, it's just a short drabble about Elsie's one-sided feelings for Keima. This is something that I originally wrote for my crush but well, he's taken so it's just practically useless now. But then I thought that I could make some modifications and post it here, so it wasn't a complete waste after all. Okay maybe this version of Elsie is kinda OC and matured but that's how it is. This was what finally came out.**

 **I know there aren't many Keima/Elsie shippers but I wrote this for the few that there are and also someone special who might never ever notice me. Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy this one too.**

 **For You, 'S'.**

 _"He's so Tall and Handsome like hell,_

 _He's so bad, but he does it so well."_

Taylor Swift describes 'him' to perfection in her song- Wildest Dreams. Well, that's a different thing that I may not have him even in my fantasies. Because he is just…well, him. I saw him today, just like every other day and I swear he grows more beautiful every time I see him. He is like a painting. A delicate art made with passion. The type of art you would never grow tired for at staring. The type of art you'd want to hold close and not ever let go.

We have several encounters all through the day. My day practically starts with him, and comes to a halt right back with him. But we never really converse much, and even if we did, nothing of it is much memorable. Sometimes, on silent evenings he just simply walks past me, does nothing at all and yet I find myself blushing so hard with a secret smile curling the ends of my lips, lighting up my face. It is true that we hardly just talk something 'out-of-business' , but when sometimes, my eyes get accidently locked with his rich browns, I feel myself knowing him too well, experiencing our silent conversation. And that's when I understand, I realize that everything about him wasn't so simple and pretty as it seemed. Deep down, there were many conflicts that possibly only humans would be aware of, understand.

The many times I see him leaning against the railing of the school, or just playing one of his precious dating sims on his PFP with such dedication that even a nerd would've been ashamed **(God, if it was** **possible, he would've even married his beloved PFP).** But there is something else that reflects from beyond his glasses. Through all those days I've known him, sometimes I find him idly staring at the wall, or above at the sky, but those are very rare times. When I look close enough he's just much more of a person than an emotionless body with a soul. Underneath all those walls of stubbornness, there a gentle heart beating. Gentle wouldn't be the right word, more like lonely.

There is a corner in his heart that isn't occupied by those games. No, it's just empty, I wish I could do something to complete it. But that would be a slight too close for Nii-Sama's liking. Yeah, right 'Nii-Sama'. How could I possibly forget what he was to me? After all this time knowing him, convincing him to be my brother, now I think that was it really right to do that? How could I know that I would gradually grow so attached to him? Am I supposed to feel this way about him? And if not, then why does it seem like it is? Maybe it was just the way he was that allured me the most.

To be honest, the first glance of him is really eye-pleasing, and I'm not even lying. A perfect, slender body, slicked brown hair and those seemingly endless beauty of his hazel eyes. his mid-tall frame suited him perfectly. Every other thing about him is just plain flawless. But his flesh-tone and soft lips, they were something out of heaven. The ones you would want to kiss until they turn purple, seeking desperately for air. Those strong arms that you would want to feel circling your body. The warmth of his breath under your skin, a feeling of pure bliss. My fantasies would have no bounds. But if only, I wish that I had know that his heart, his love already had an owner.

Unfortunately, I actually know who she is. My best friend, my classmate and right now, the luckiest girl in the world, Chihiro. I just wish that she would love him as much I do for the moment, and maybe forever would. If he's happy with her then what else could I want. That's all that matters. Now, I don't want to spent all these nights crying just because he is with someone else. I love him today as much I loved him the day we first met, he just doesn't belong with me. I don't know how my sisterly love suddenly changed into one with expectations and desires, but it did and I couldn't stop it. I won't lie, I want him, want him so badly. But she needs him and I can't fight over it. All I do is watch him love her, his hands in her hair and their lips pressed to each other's. A single tear runs down my face, not of envy but of happiness that how perfect they looked in each other's arms, within each other's embrace.

As much I try to forget him, he just keeps on coming back to me. He keeps on running though my brain every moment, even though it's downright wrong. I still watch him stand there quietly, waiting for someone. A sudden urge develops inside of me to hold him tight right then and there, but then I see a hand in his, and he squeezes it just to assure 'her' how much he loves her, and what she means to him. Something that he wouldn't ever feel about this stupid demon here. But then, life goes on. I know that I have to live with it. That would be not easy, but not impossible either.

I don't know how much is forever, but that's how much I would spend every single day of my life loving him. Even though I know we can never be together, I've bonded with him, known his secrets, being with him, felt with him, grown with him. 'My' Nii-Sama, which is more than enough for me. No one can take that away from me. Never…

 **Sooooo? What do you guys think about it? I know it was short but I think it was pretty good. I don't really have any future plans but I think I'm only gonna be doing Keima/Elsie in the future. I might do a Keima version of how he feels about Elsie, not quite sure though. Feel free to leave a review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. No Flames please! That's it for now. Hope y'all enjoyed this little personal thing I wrote. Sayonara!**


End file.
